Cuando el pasado regresa
by Iukarey
Summary: Zim y Dib se separaron, pero el alien se aseguró de tener algo con que recordar a Dib.  Ahora, Dib parece estar muerto, pero su hija Vivian conocerá a alguien que la hará olvidar un poco sus penas.  si, mal sumary, lo acepto
1. Chapter 1

hola, vengo con un nuevo capitulo que estoy escibiendo con ayuda de ELDAR LISSWEN SARITHIEL, tambien conocida como Misu... espero que les guste... no se que mas decir.

DISCLAIMER: Invader Zim y todos sus personajes son propiedad de JHONEN VAZQUEZ Y NICKELODEON, DIX, VIV son propiedad de ELDAR LISWEN SARITHIEL.

* * *

><p>Zim caminaba por los interminables pasillos de la inmensa, mientras se quitaba las gafas de laboratorio. Sus pasos lo llevaron a una de las enormes ventanas y se paró un segundo a contemplar el universo.<p>

Se llenó de nostalgia al recordar sus días de invasor, cuando recorría el espacio… y sus recuerdos lo llevaron a él… a Dib.

El humano siempre había sido una molestia cuando eran niños, pero cuando ambos crecieron, se hicieron muy buenos amigos. Dib cambió mucho cuando se convirtió en adolescente. Ya no estaba obsesionado con salvar a la tierra, y Zim encontraba interesantes las pláticas que sostenía con el humano, el cual resultó de mucha ayuda para comprender al planeta al cual había sido asignado. Incluso, Dib le había ayudado a crear un suero que evitara que el agua de la tierra quemara su piel.

Extrañaba a Dib, aunque odiara admitirlo. Un terrible nudo se formó en su garganta cuando recordó como el humano le dijo con pesimismo que se tenía que casar con la hija de un amigo de su padre. Ellos habían hecho ese trato, y Zim sabía que el padre de Dib era un jodido manipulador cuando se lo proponía.

Zim nunca se atrevió a confesar sus sentimientos al humano. Sabía lo que los sucios terrícolas pensaban de las relaciones entre personas del mismo sexo, así que Zim nunca se atrevió a decirle a Dib lo que sentía por él, aunque en el fondo creía que Dib sentía lo mismo.

Poco antes de la boda del humano, Zim había sido requerido para trabajar como bio-ingeniero en la inmensa, y al principio, Zim había creado un plan para fingir su muerte, creando un programa que hiciera desaparecer la señal de su pak en los registros de la computadora central de Zim. Pero al saber que perdería a Dib, decidió irse, aceptando el trabajo.

Zim retomó su camino, y cuando estaba casi por llegar, notó a un par de guardias salir justamente de su habitación. El irken se acercó de forma amenazante a los guardias y les gruñó.

-¿Se puede saber qué rayos se les perdió en mi cuarto? Esta es la habitación de Zim… ¡Y yo soy Zim! –

Pero los guardias no prestaron mucha atención a los berrinches del alien, el líder solo se limitó a explicar:

-Estamos revisando las habitaciones de todo mundo por órdenes del Mas Alto Rojo, para ver que no estén pasando información a nuestros enemigos, Zim.-

-Y para ver que no estén haciendo cosas peligrosas, como la cosa esa que se comió a la Más Alta Miyuki hace un par de años, y luego al más alto Sport, ¿Te suena familiar, defecto con suerte? – el segundo guardia miró con odio puro a Zim, el cual se limitó a mirarlo con los ojos reducidos por la ira.

Muchos llamaban a Zim defecto con suerte, y no era algo que al alien le agradara. Siempre había sido considerado un defecto, pero en vez de ser enviado a la purga, como era costumbre en Irk, Zim había demostrado tener inteligencia muy por encima del promedio, y los líderes querían aprovechar esa inteligencia del alien.

Zim miró a los guardias alejarse y respiró tranquilo. Sabía que si hubieran encontrado su "secreto" le habrían dicho algo, o no se hubieran ido con las manos vacías.

El irken se sentó en la cama y activó un bio scanner creado por él mismo, el cual detectaba cualquier forma de vida que estuviera acercándose a ese lugar. Después de cerciorarse de que nadie estaba cerca, Zim entró en el armario, recorrió un par de prendas para llegar a una pared, donde había un escáner de retina. El irken lo activó y se abrió una puerta.

Zim entró y se encontró en una pequeña habitación, con una mesita con libros de iluminar y colores y crayones de distintos tipos. Al fondo había un pequeño refrigerador, una televisión, una computadora y también una pequeña camita donde dormía Gir, la antigua unidad SIR de Zim, junto a un pequeño de unos seis años de abundante cabello negro. En la mesita de al lado estaban unos lentes redondos, propiedad del niño, el cual abrió sus ojos color miel cuando Zim se sentó a su lado.

-¡Papi Zim! – gritó el niño y abrazó al alien emocionado - ¡Al fin llegas! Te quiero mostrar lo que hice.-

-Hola, Dix,- se limitó a decir Zim, mientras el niño corría a la mesita a buscar un dibujo.

Zim movió a Gir, el cual se despertó y le hizo un saludo militar a Zim.

-Hola, amo – dijo el robot con ojos rojos.

-Gir, vi salir un par de guardias, ¿No hubo problemas? –

-No, yo lo noté, pero el amito Dix y yo estabamos aquí, y el amito ya se había dormido su siesta, y nadie nos encontró, ¡Nadie nos gana jugando a las escondidas! –los ojos de Gir cambiaron a color azul y comenzó a bailar.

-Bien hecho, Gir.-

Poco antes de partir, Dib se quedó a dormir en su casa, y Zim aprovechó para extraer una muestra de sangre del humano.

Cuando llegó a Irk, consiguió un contenedor de Smeet, y decidió llevar a cabo su plan.

Mezcló la sangre del humano y la suya propia para crear un pequeño clon de Dib, el cual pudiera tener a su lado, y así tener siempre una parte de su Dib con él.

Afortunadamente, gracias a las células irken, Dix había podido valerse por sí mismo poco después de su nacimiento. Gir cuidaba de él, el pequeño robot estaba más funcional que cuando estaban el la tierra, y era de gran ayuda para Zim.

Aunque el alien sintió un nudo en su garganta cuando recordó que Dib le decía como odiaba a su padre por dejarlos solos tanto tiempo, sin cuidarlos. Y el humano le dijo que cuando él tuviera hijos no los dejaría tan descuidados.

Si Dib supiera que Dix se queda solo por largos periodos… pero ese no era problema del humano, Dib debía tener sus propios hijos. Dix era suyo, le había enseñado a que usara ese término humano para referirse a los progenitores para que Dix lo llamara "Papá" o "Papi", y eso a él le gustaba.

-¡PAPI ZIIIIIIM! –gritó de repente el niño sacando a Zim de sus pensamientos.

-¡Dix, me asustaste! – le reprochó el alien.

-Es que no me haces caso, mira, te estoy enseñando esto- el niño le mostraba a Zim un paisaje parecido a un parque, donde estaban junto a unos juegos, Dix sujetaba la mano de Zim y el alien tenía una enorme sonrisa en el dibujo.

-¿Dónde viste un lugar como éste? – Zim entornó los ojos, pero el niño corrió y sacó una fotografía donde aparecían Zim y Dib.

-Gir me dijo que en este planeta tú eras invasor, y este señor que se parece a mí era tu amigo…-Gir levantó la mirada y miró a Zim con ojos de súplica - ¿Papi, cuando yo sea grande como tú voy a ser invasor? Me gustaría ir a un planeta como este, solo veo mi cuarto y a veces me aburro.-

Zim se levantó y se dirigió a la salida, sin atreverse a ver a Dix.

-Ya hablamos de esto, Dix, ahora, espera aquí, voy a buscar algo de comer.-

-Siempre espero aquí, papá – dijo Dix con molestia y se sentó en la cama.

Zim salió y comenzó a sentir mucha impotencia. Sabía que no era justo para Dix pasar su vida entera encerrado en el anexo de su cuarto, pero si los guardias lo descubrían, probablemente se lo quitarían para llevarlo a los laboratorios para experimentar con él.

Pero el niño iba creciendo, y haciendo planes para su futuro. Así que Zim decidió que era tiempo de ver por el niño, así que retomaría el plan de desaparecer del imperio para que no lo buscaran y le dejaran llevar una vida tranquila con su smeet. También temía que si le pasaba algo en los laboratorios el niño quedaría desamparado, claro que Gir estaba programado para protegerlo, pero sabía que no era una garantía para el niño.

Así que si buscaba el bienestar de Dix, lo mejor era llevarlo a un lugar en el cual hubiera más humanos que pudieran hacerse cargo de Dix en caso de que a Zim le pasara algo. Y comenzó a planear su viaje de regreso a la tierra.

Lejos de ahí, una niña de seis años viajaba en el asiento posterior de un automóvil. La trabajadora de servicios infantiles la llevaba a vivir con su abuelo paterno, una persona a la que jamás había visto.

Miró su reflejo en la ventanilla. Tenía un feo moretón en el rostro, a la altura del labio, cortesía de la última borrachera de su madre.

Vivian había vivido un infierno con la mujer que le había dado la vida. Rebeca siempre le decía que le había arruinado la vida, que no debió nacer… esas cosas no debían decirlas a un niño, y Vivian se sentía terrible.

Al menos antes su padre, Dib, la defendía. Pero luego del accidente, las cosas habían empeorado.

-Viv, cielo, ¿Estás bien? – Diane Phelps miró por el espejo a la niña de cabello negro con gafas sentada mirando por la ventana. Afortunadamente la habían encontrado a tiempo, si no, solo Dios sabe que clase de destino hubiera tenido esa niña a manos de una mujer tan enferma como su madre.

-Señorita Diane, ¿Usted conoce a mi abuelo? – preguntó la niña sin mirar a la trabajadora social.

-Bueno, Linda, es un hombre muy famoso, mucha gente lo conoce, ¿En serio tu papá nunca te habló de él? - Diane no podía creer que esa niña no conociera más familia que sus padres. Pero Vivian negó con la cabeza.

-Tal vez también me odie cuando sepa que fue mi culpa lo que le sucedió a mi papá-

La voz de Vivian se quebró, y Diane detuvo el auto en la orilla de la carretera.

-Viv, ya hablamos de eso, cielo, no fue tu culpa, todo fue un accidente, mi amor, debes dejar de sentirte mal por eso.-

-Pero fue mi culpa- Vivian comenzó a llorar despacio – si no hubiera sido porque yo quería ir a esas tontas clases de baile, mi papito estuviera aquí conmigo.-

-Viv, por Dios, cielo,- la mujer miró a la niña, sabiendo que necesitaría demasiada terapia psicológica para dejar de culparse por el accidente donde su padre desapareciera y ella casi perdiera la vida. – a tu papá no le gustaría verte asi.-

Vivian no dijo nada más. Era cierto, su padre la quería mucho. Era el único realmente bueno con ella.

Recordó como le habia insistido hace tres meses que la inscribiera en clases de baile, a pesar de que su madre le decía que tenía la misma gracia para bailar que una elefanta preñada. Pero su padre le había dicho que la apoyaba, y la llevaba todos los días al estudio. Esa tarde, llovía a cántaros, pero ella no quería faltar a su clase.

Cuando iban en la carretera junto al río, el auto se salió del camino y cayeron al agua.

Dib sacó rápidamente a la niña del auto, y la subió a un tronco que flotaba, sujetándose él. Pero la corriente era demasiado fuerte, y Dib estaba sangrando mucho de un golpe en la cabeza.

Escucharon sonido de sirenas, y cuando los rescatistas bajaban a ayudarles, Vivian volteó para decirle a su padre que la ayuda venía en camino, Dib no estaba. Vivian gritó angustiada, pero a pesar de que los rescatistas entraron al agua al sacar a Vivian, no encontraron rastro de Dib. Y la corriente del rio era demasiado fuerte por la tormenta, y lo dieron por muerto, a pesar de que jamás encontraron su cuerpo.

Fue la última vez que Vivian vio a su padre.

Después de eso, su vida había sido una pesadilla. Su madre la culpaba del accidente y la golpeaba a menudo. No le daba de comer, no se preocupaba de que tuviera ropa limpia. Si no fuera por el reporte de su maestra, tal vez Rebeca la hubiera matado. Ahora la llevaban a vivir con un abuelo al que jamás había visto.

-Viv, todo estará bien, te prometo que si no estás feliz con tu abuelo, yo misma buscaré una familia para ti, donde puedas ser feliz, mi niña, porque eres una niña buena y te lo mereces- la mujer trataba de animar a la pequeña, que solo bajó la mirada.

Viv no se sentía una buena niña. Comenzaba a anochecer, y empezaron a aparecer estrellas. A ella le gustaban las estrellas, se sentaba en el techo de la casa con su padre y ambos las miraban por horas, su padre le había dicho que habia viajado a las estrellas en un par de ocasiones, y le habia dicho que algún día la llevaría a ella a recorrer el espacio. Eso la llenaba de felicidad, a pesar de que su madre decía que eran tonterías. Vivian tenia la esperanza de que su padre estuviera vivo, ya que nunca habían encontrado su cuerpo. Y que ambos salieran viajando en una nave juntos.

Diane miró por el espejo, y se dio cuenta de que Vivian se había quedado dormida con una sonrisa en los labios.

-Duerme ya, pequeña, al parecer en tu sueño eres muy feliz.-dijo la trabajadora social con una sonrisa triste.- Si el único lugar donde puedes ser feliz es en tus sueños, sueña, Vivian-

Diane siguió conduciendo, prometiéndose hacer todo lo posible por buscar la felicidad de esa niña.

* * *

><p>un capi algo triste, pero gracias por leer.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**el segundo capitulo, espero que les guste. Gracias a Eldar Lisswen Sarithiel por su ayuda, y gracias por dejarme usar a sus personajes VIVIAN Y DIX, que los adoro!**

**DISCLAIMER: Invader Zim y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Jhonen Vazquez y Nickelodeon. Dix y Vivian son propiedad de Eldar Lisswen Sarithiel y Sakurith.**

* * *

><p>Vivian llegó con la señorita Diane Phelps a casa de su abuelo. Era una edificación un tanto extraña, pero parecía un buen vecindario, aun cuando notó que varios chicos la miraron y la señalaron descaradamente.<p>

Un hombre de cabello negro con formación de hoz, igual a la de su padre, apareció en la puerta y les dio la bienvenida. Vestía una bata blanca de laboratorio y traía googles de color azul claro.

-Buenos Días, tú debes ser Vivian, pasen por favor – dijo el hombre al verlas en la puerta. Vivian se sonrojó y miró a Diane.

La trabajadora social se preocupó un poco. Después de todo la niña era su nieta, una a la cual nunca había visto. Lo más lógico era imaginar que la recibiría con un abrazo, o algo, era la hija de su hijo al que daban por muerto. Ese hombre era raro. Debía estar muy al pendiente del caso de Viv.

Entraron a la casa y Vivian se sentó en la sala, mientras Diane le pasaba los papeles en el comedor al profesor Membrana para que firmara. Diane miró el semblante del famoso científico, era inexpresivo. No parecía importarle o preocuparle mucho que Vivian hubiera vivido una situación de maltrato infantil y que por eso estuviera ahora bajo su cuidado. Eso era raro, no podía creer que hubiera alguien tan indiferente.

-Bien profesor,- dijo finalmente Diane mientras recogía sus cosas – eso es todo por ahora. Pero le aviso que estaré haciendo visitas periódicamente, si no es por mí, será por el encargado de la oficina local de servicios infantiles, Viv ha sufrido mucho y queremos lo mejor para ella.

-Gracias por su tiempo, señorita Phelps, ahora, si me disculpa, debo ir a trabajar.-

Diane fue a la sala para despedirse de Vivian. La niña abrazó cariñosamente a la trabajadora social antes de que se marchara. Diane Phelps había sido una persona muy amable, la única a la que había querido realmente, sin contar claro está su padre. Diane le extendió una tarjeta a la niña, Viv la tomó y miró el número telefónico de Diane.

-Es mi número celular, si necesitas algo, cualquier cosa, no dudes en llamarme, en serio, Viv, no importa la hora o el día que sea, no dejes de hacerlo. Incluso si solo tienes ganas de saludarme o contarme algo, ¿Quieres? También viene mi correo electrónico, si puedes, cuando te conectes, me contactas y podemos charlar.-

-Gracias por todo, señorita Diane, lo haré – Vivian le sonrió a la mujer, Diane se sintió un poco tranquila, desde que conocía a la niña no la había visto sonreír ni una sola vez. No dijo más y se retiró

El profesor miró a su nieta. La niña se parecía mucho a su hijo Dib. Sentía una punzada de dolor al recordarle. No habían tenido una buena relación, y ahora era muy tarde para arreglar las cosas. Pero sería momento de pensar en esas cosas en otra ocasión, debía ir a trabajar, era tarde.

-Bien, eh, Vivian… debo irme, siéntete libre de hacer lo que quieras, puedes pedir una pizza, hay galletas y botanas en la alacena, algo de soda y jugos en el refrigerador, tu habitación está arriba, puedes jugar ahí, o ver te…- el profesor se detuvo al ver el rostro de la niña - ¿Sucede algo?-

-¿Me… me vas a dejar sola? –Vivian tenía lágrimas en sus ojos, el hecho de quedarse sola en una casa tan grande y desconocida la asustaba.

-Pero Vivian… tú papá y tú tía Gaz se quedaban solos desde que eran más pequeños que tú y siempre estuvieron bien. No creo que te pase nada malo, mira, activaré la pantalla flotante, estaré aquí si me necesitas… - el profesor miró a la niña que corrió y abrazó su pierna.

-No me dejes sola, por favor, llévame contigo, te prometo que no voy a molestarte.-

El profesor, a pesar de ser un hombre duro al que solo le interesaba la ciencia, no pudo evitar conmoverse al ver a la niña.

-Eh… está bien, Vivian. Esta vez puedes venir conmigo – el profesor acarició el cabello de la niña y la tomó de la mano para llevarla al auto estacionado afuera.

Vivian miró por la ventana, parecía una ciudad agradable, y su abuelo también parecía un buen hombre, sin contar el incidente de tratar de dejarla sola.

La niña quedó impresionada al llegar al lugar donde trabajaba su abuelo. El edificio de los laboratorios Membrana parecía imponente. Y cuando su abuelo bajó fue recibido por muchas personas que lo reverenciaban. Ella lo siguió por un largo pasillo hasta llegar a un gran laboratorio donde un grupo de hombres escribía fórmulas matemáticas en un pizarrón blanco. Vivian sintió un nudo en su garganta. Su padre le había enseñado muchas de esas fórmulas, su papá era muy inteligente, y siempre decía que Vivian también lo era.

-¿Qué sucede, Morgan? ¿Por qué me llamaron con tanta urgencia? Les dije que estaría ocupado esta mañana.- dijo el profesor a su equipo de mala manera. Un hombre bajo de estatura de cabello naranja se acercó de forma tímida, retorciendo sus manos.

-Perdón, profesor, pero es que esta fórmula no ha podido ser finalizada, no sé que sucede, pero cada vez que intentamos completarla, algo falla, y no hemos podido descubrir el error, y… ¡Oye, niña, qué haces en el pizarrón! - el profesor Morgan miró a Vivian, que había borrado un número en el pizarrón y lo había sustituído por otro, se asustó tanto que soltó el marcador y se llevó las manos a la boca.

-Vivian, creí que habías dicho que no ibas a molestar – el profesor miró a la niña de forma seria, Vivian bajó la mirada, apenada.

-Lo… lo siento, abuelo, es que ví que la fórmula… estaba mal.- dijo la niña con timidez.

-¿Estaba mal? – dijeron todos los presentes al mismo tiempo.

-S…si…- Vivian levantó un poco la vista y señaló un punto en la pizarra.- aquí habían puesto cinco positivo, pero en realidad era un número negativo debido a la potencia, y ese… ese detalle modificó el resultado y… y tal vez por eso su mezcla está fallando.-

El profesor analizó la fórmula, tomando en cuenta la corrección de Vivian, que a su ver era acertada… comenzó a hacer cálculos y quedó sorprendido.

-Es verdad – dijo el profesor, y los demás científicos dejaron escapar un "oooohhhh" de asombro.

Comenzaron a trabajar con los datos modificados y el experimento que estaban tratando de realizar rindió frutos satisfactorios, ante el asombro de todos. Aunque el más asombrado era el profesor, que se acercó a Vivian.

-Viv, ¿Sabes hacer fórmulas matemáticas tan complejas? – el profesor miró el rostro de la pequeña, que lo miraba confundida.

-Este… si, mi papá me enseñó… - Vivian miró a su abuelo, parecía contento.

-Es fabuloso, Viv, esto… esto es muy bueno, tu… - El profesor se quedó pensativo. Vivian mostraba talento para la ciencia real. Verdadero talento, a pesar de su corta edad. El sabía que el tiempo pasaba, y a pesar de su ciencia, él no era eterno.

Con Dib muerto y Gaz que solo se interesaba en las computadoras y su compañía de videojuegos; y además ya había dejado en claro que no quería nada que tuviera que ver con los laboratorios, que si por ella fuera los vendería para malgastar el dinero. No tenía mucho a quien dejarle su legado. No quería que quedara en manos de un extraño, pero Vivian era su sangre, y parecía completamente interesada en el trabajo de su abuelo.

El profesor se levantó un poco y tomó el teléfono.- Simmons, puedes mandarme una bata de laboratorio más, la más pequeña que tengas, una para seis años… tenemos una nueva asistente, la futura heredera de los laboratorios Membrana.-

Todos aplaudieron, y Vivian se sonrojó, pero se sintió feliz al fin en un lugar.

* * *

><p>Mucho muy lejos de ahí, Zim se quitó los lentes de laboratorio. Estaba realmente muy cansado, había estado trabajando tiempo extra, solo porque al más alto Púrpura se le había ocurrido que quería una función de marionetas con marionetas robot que bailaran en vivo. Así que el cuerpo científico de la inmensa había dejado sus labores para cumplir el capricho de su líder.<p>

Sin embargo, Zim estaba acostumbrado a esos caprichos, pero lo que realmente lo tenía preocupado, era lo ocurrido esa mañana antes de dejar a Dix en el anexo. Aún recordaba el rostro lloroso del niño.

_-Pero papi Zim… yo quiero ir contigo, quiero ver que es lo que hacen los invasores… por favor.- Dix insistía otra vez, a pesar de conocer la respuesta._

_-Ya te dije que no te puedo llevar todavía, estás en la primera parte de tu entrenamiento, debes permanecer oculto, Dix- Zim odiaba mentirle a Dix, pero no sabía qué más podía hacer._

_-Pero papá, estoy muy aburrido, y tu siempre dices eso, ¿Porqué no puedes llevarme? – el niño se colgaba de la pierna de Zim._

_-Porque dije que no- el irken estaba desesperado, era muy tarde para presentarse a su jornada, y sabía lo que les pasaba a los que se rezagaban, pero esa mañana Dix no parecía entender razones, y Zim estaba perdiendo la poca paciencia que tenía.-_

_-¡Dix, un invasor debe saber obedecer! Ahora suéltame y quédate aquí, o estarás en problemas, ¡Problemas, Dix! –_

_Zim salió de su habitación dejando al niño tirado en el suelo llorando._

Zim finalmente se levantó de su silla y fue a la máquina para servirse una poop soda, cuando algo llamó significativamente su atención. Su unidad UCI, Gir, corría velozmente hacia él, y por su rostro, algo malo había pasado. El corazón de Zim se estremeció.

-¿Gir, qué sucede? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Y Dix? –Zim temía la respuesta

-Perdimos, amo – dijo el robot con tono pesimista.

-¿Perdieron? ¡Explícate! –

-Nos encontraron los soldados, amo. El amo Dix regresó a su habitación, pero los soldados están afuera y no nos van a dejar escondernos de nuevo, y parece que están enojados.-

Zim lanzó la poop soda, y luego se dirigió a Gir.

-Ve al puerto y prepara el voot y lo demás, Gir, ya sabes qué hacer-

-Okie dockie – dijo Gir haciendo un saludo militar, luego salió corriendo. -¡Mire como voy!-

Zim salió corriendo del laboratorio, ignorando los rostros confundidos de sus compañeros. Le llegó una actualización al pak mientras que las sirenas de alarma de la inmensa se encendían. La actualización decía que había una forma de vida desconocida en la inmensa, y hasta no saber de qué se trataba, todos debían seguir el protocolo de seguridad. Zim sabía que eso significaba que llevarían a Dix a un laboratorio para estudiarlo… No iba a permitir eso.

Miro a los soldados a lo lejos, y como ya tenía planeada una ruta de escape, entró por los ductos de ventilación. Cuando llegó al cuarto anexo de su habitación, encontró a Dix escondido tras la cama. El niño estaba muy asustado. Afuera se escuchaban detonaciones. Al parecer los militares intentaban volar la puerta. Cuando Dix miró a Zim, corrió a abrazarlo.

-Papi Zim… lo siento mucho,… - dijo el niño llorando. –Yo solo quería sorprenderte, creo que se enojaron… yo… yo…-

-Está bien, Dix, no te preocupes – Zim trató de tranquilizar al niño, aunque odiara admitirlo, Dix había despertado en él sentimientos que no conocía.

Zim se dirigió al armario y sacó una maleta que ya tenía lista y una mochila vacía. Las explosiones afuera sonaban cada vez más fuertes. Afortunadamente Zim era muy inteligente, y había creado una aleación metálica bastante resistente, aunque no estaba seguro de cuanto duraría.

Guardó un par de cosas en la mochila y subió a Dix a los ductos, y antes de entrar él, activó un dispositivo. Zim entró en los ductos y dirigió a Dix al angar velozmente. A medio camino escucharon una explosión proveniente del cuarto de Zim, y más sirenas se activaron. Al llegar al angar notaron que los soldados corrían en dirección al cuarto de Zim, y Zim escuchó que alguien decía que el alien que estaba en la inmensa había explotado.

Zim subió al voot, donde Gir lo esperaba, y despegó. Inmediatamente le llegó un aviso de que su despegue no estaba autorizado, pero Zim cortó comunicación. En la inmensa, un grupo de soldados recibió órdenes de alcanzar a Zim, pero "alguien" había hackeado la computadora y las demás naves no funcionaban. Al revisar los videos de seguridad notaron que Gir había introducido un disco que inhabilitaba las demás naves. Varios científicos fueron a tratar de activar de nuevo las naves militares, pero para cuando lo lograran, Zim estaría bastante lejos.

En el voot de Zim, ya en el espacio, Dix parecía preocupado, pero Zim decidió animarlo.

-Tranquilo, Dix, tu misión empieza, iremos a un planeta para infiltrarnos y estudiarlo, ¿Qué dices? Eso es lo que tú querías, ¿cierto? –

El niño miró a Zim y sonrió, mientras recostaba su cabeza en el regazo de Zim.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tardaremos en llegar, Papi Zim? – preguntó Dix con tono casual.

-Bueno, la última vez tardé seis meses, pero ahora pretendo usar un agujero de gusano que acorte significativamente el…- Zim no pudo terminar.

-¿Para qué sirve esto? – preguntó Dix señalando un monitor en la nave.

-Es el termostato, sirve para regular la temperatura del crucero y así no…-Zim de nuevo fue interrumpido antes de terminar la respuesta.

-¿Cómo se llama el planeta a donde vamos? – Dix miró a Zim en espera de la respuesta.

-Es la Tierra – respondió Zim gruñendo, parecía que Dix no quería realmente saber las respuestas, mas bien solo estaba molestando.- es un pequeño planeta azul que gira alrededor de una e…-

-¿Y falta mucho para llegar? – Dix sonrió.

-¡Ya te dije que unos seis meses a menos de que podamos entrar al agujero de…-

-¿Por qué vamos a ese planeta? –

-Porque ya estuve ahí una vez y me parece un buen lugar para…-

-¿Tienen dulces ahí? –

-Si, si los tienen, y debes esperar a que…-

-¿qué es lo que comen los habitantes de ahí? –

-Comen cosas asquerosas y dañinas como carne y frijoles, y debes esperar que termine de…-

-¿Tienen juguetes? –

-Si, si tienen jugue…-

-¿Cómo se llama esta Galaxia? –

-Denturiax noventa y…-

-¿Esa es una estrella fugaz? –

-¡No, es un puesto de snacks, una estrella fugaz es…-

-¿Todavía falta mucho para llegar? –

Zim ya no respondió, solo gruñía mostrando los dientes.

-Amo Dix, cantemos la rola del Duh-duh- dijo alegremente Gir, y Dix corrió con él. Zim suspiró. Al menos Dix dejaría sus preguntas un momento.

Pero al cabo de seis horas de cantar sin parar Duh-duh, Zim empezó a extrañar las preguntas de Dix. Sin embargo, al ser humano, Dix al cabo de un rato de frotarse los ojos y bostezar se quedó dormido. Aún así Gir continuó cantando.

Zim logró usar un agujero de gusano como había previsto, y en dos meses de martirio llegó a la Tierra. Era medianoche cuando llegaron. Aún así Dix se despertó emocionado de ver el planeta donde iban a vivir.

Gir se puso su disfraz de perro verde y salió a buscar a su amigo el cerdo sin que Zim pudiera detenerlo. Zim había aterrizado en el mismo vecindario donde había llegado hacía tantos años. No tenía ánimos de buscar un lugar nuevo, y sabía que Dib se iba a ir a otra ciudad cuando se casara, y por eso estaba seguro de que no lo vería por ahí.

Sacó el dispositivo para hacer su base y comenzó a dibujar, lo que llamó la atención de Dix.

-¿Qué haces, papi? – dijo el niño mirando a Zim.

-Los planos de la casa, - Zim mostró lo que había dibujado, Dix lo miró levantando una ceja – aquí está el techo, una ventana, la puerta, un árbol,…-

-Ponle un columpio al árbol, papi Zim – dijo el niño alegremente.

-¿columpio? No necesitamos columpios… pondré más gnomos de seguridad, y aves de vigilancia y…-

-¡Un columpio! – gritó Dix.

-¡Nada de columpios! – Zim miró severamente a Dix, que empezó a lagrimear y mirar a Zim suplicante. – Esta bien, pondré un columpio en el árbol.-

Zim finalizó su trabajo y enterró la semilla, al cabo de un par de minutos su base apareció con columpio y todo.

-Bien, ahora, mi ingenioso disfraz de humano – Zim sacó de una maletita su peluca y los lentes de contacto, no tenía ánimos de usar el dispositivo doloroso de la primera vez, Dix lo miró asombrado.

-Wow, yo quiero un disfraz de humano también – dijo el niño alegremente.

-Dix, tu no necesitas un disfraz de humano – puntualizó Zim.

-Pero yo soy irken como tú, papi Zim, no quiero que los humanos me descubran- aseguró el niño como si lo que estuviera diciendo tuviera toda la lógica del mundo.

-Pero eres un irken muy humano, no necesitas…- Zim fue interrumpido por Dix, que comenzó a hacer un berrinche en el jardín exigiendo un disfraz humano.

-¡Quiero un disfraz de humano! ¡Quiero un disfraz de humano! – gritaba el niño pataleando.

-¡Woohooo! – gritó Gir, que apareció de repente. – hola aquí, mire lo que encontré, amo, es una revista muy interesante,¡ y el chico de esta revista tiene unos de estos! –

Gir mostró una revista de anime y unos googles idénticos a los que traía un chico dibujado en la portada de la revista. Eso le dio una idea a Zim, que le quitó los googles a Gir y se los puso a Dix sobre la cabeza.

-Listo, ahí tienes tu disfraz de humano – Zim sonrió satisfecho – mira, eres como este humano en la revista, nadie te va a reconocer ahora.-

Dix miró sus googles, parecía satisfecho.

-Wow… tengo un disfraz de humano…- dijo el niño emocionado.

-Si, ahora entremos, que es tarde… a menos que antes de entrar quieras pasearte en tu columpio un rato – Zim parecía condescendiente. Después de todo, Dix quería un columpio, y podía pasear un momento antes de entrar, a pesar de ser media noche. Pero Dix miró con indiferencia el columpio.

-Hummmm, ahora no, - el niño entró en la base y Zim y Gir lo siguieron.

Una vez que Dix se volvió a dormir, Zim se quedó pensativo unos momentos. Había regresado a la Tierra solo pensando en Dix. Pero no sabia qué tan difícil podía ser su estadía en ese planeta. Pero si sus habitantes seguían siendo tan indiferentes como antes, no tendría ningún problema. Además sabía que si le pasaba algo, Dix podía estar a salvo con los de su especie, al menos eso esperaba. Ya tenía casi siete años, y era cruel de su parte mantenerlo encerrado. Ahora lo enviaría a una escuela donde conviviría con Smeets de su edad. Aunque eso no parecía tan buena idea, después de todo, pero decidió esperar a ver qué sorpresas les deparaba el futuro…

Continuará….

* * *

><p><strong>espero que el capi no haya quedado muy chocante, y que Dix no parezca un niño odioso, solo malcriado. (:P) gracias a todos por leer.<strong>

**Saludis,**

**iukarey.**


End file.
